Sunshine and Moonlight
by akiratalesxo
Summary: The Sun nurtured bell drops with his sunshine because she loved them so. The Moon shed moonlight to encourage bright lights and cityscapes because they reminded her of his flames. And the Earth could see love between them, just as it should be. Dedication to yuuba and her beautiful Sun and Moon AU, with the Sun as Naruto, Moon as Hinata and Boruto at the mischievous Earth.


_Inspired by the beautiful artwork by **yuuba** on tumblr! Seriously go check out her work if you haven't already! It's an AU where the Sun is Naruto and the Moon is Hinata, while Boruto plays the Earth who wants to get the Sun and the Moon together. Honestly, I'd even recommend looking for **yuuba's** artwork first before reading this so you can get the feel of the situation even better and imagine beautiful all three of the characters look. Enjoy! _

* * *

She sees bright lights and cityscapes as she gazes upon the earth shrouded by the night. It's scattered little man-made stars spread across its vast lands like those of the ones which surround her. Sometimes she likes to push the stars around, creating the constellations the earth creatures seem to have a peculiar interest in. She enjoys seeing the happy faces of the children staring in wonder at the bright glow her friends, the stars, emit - though she grows nervous as they point at her, basking in her moonlight as she glides across their skies with a smile adorning her rose lips. Her porcelain, white skin glows with a shy yet wondrous aura and her pearl-like eyes with a slight lavender tint stare upon the beings upon the Earth with much adoration, despite their many faults. Faults which the stars do not hesitate to mention.

"They've only gone and started fighting over land again," the little Earth pouts, and she can only think of how adorable he is when he is in such a way, despite the seriousness of the situation, "Even the stars Sakura and Ino, as loud as they can be, have pointed them out,"

His pout turns into a frown, and the little guardian of the Earth scratches at his head, "They're properly ruining my flowers with their silly growing cities. And that concrete looks so ugly against the green, and the seas aren't as blue as they used to be with all those things they call cargo ships sailing through,"

The Moon shakes her head, a small smile still gracing her lips and pick dust brushing at her cheeks, "I find comfort in those little ships though. They bring something new to the ocean, no? That movement to the waves as they cascade along the seas surface, not to mention they dot on the boring still blue like little stars across the night sky…" she says breathlessly, remembering fond memories of the quiet ports of Copenhagen with their multicoloured houses and ships adorning the narrow docks. Or even the canals of Amsterdam and Venice sweep her mind, their light festivals lighting up their narrow streets and reflecting against the water.

The Earth watches her with curiosity, as she runs her fingers along the edges of the earth, careful not to disturb the currents of the wind and the shape of the clouds.

"So…have you talked to him?"

"Don't be foolish, of course not," she whispers, biting at the bottom of her lip as she feels the harsh star boring through her. To be scorned by a child…of all things, "besides, the Sun has far better things to deal with. He has no time for little Moons like me…"

She sighs, eyes caught in a daze as she watches the lines of little lights on the Eastern part of the Earth slowly burning out. The Moon finds herself casted in a day dream, thinking of the blazing Sun which she admired so much. She imagines his golden, unruly hair and tanned skin with whiskered cheeks. And oh those electric blue eyes, how they just glisten, swirling with so much mischief but also happiness and love. So bright. So _blue_! She just blushes a deep red at the thought of it all! And the way his bright orange cape flows, with roaring hot flames of different shades of oranges, yellows and reds encompassing his body, just like the sun should be. His smiles made you feel _free_ , bold and as if you could do anything. He was the _epitome_ of _dreams and faith._

She almost forgets of the Earth's presence, his little foot tapping at the air impatiently at her lack of confidence.

"Are you kidding?! He's so funny and I'm sure he'd like to meet you! And besides if he hasn't got the time for you then he's a big, fat idiot!"

She snaps out of her own little world, her eyes first wide with surprise before her lips let out a light laugh, "Earth! Silly, sweet child, you can't say things like that about the Sun!"

"Of course I can! I am the Earth!" he cheekily grins, and laughs to himself with his eyes shut.

She smiles fondly again at the breath of fresh air which chuckles at her, "I know I do complain, but he helps me shine during the night so that you can sleep better, honey,"

He stops his chuckling instantly, and blushes as she steps forward and raises her hands to guide him higher so she can bore into eyes full of clear blue skies.

"Please be easy with him, sweet heart," she brushes his cheek with her thumb, and finds him playing unconsciously with the long sleeves of his cobalt jumper, "his light dies just a little, in order to help me breathe and to help you grow,"

After all, _her place was in the Sun._

* * *

The Earth has decided today was the time to come out and play some more, and bask in the glow of the Sun as he himself wonders his eyes on the green and blue of the earth, with a wide, toothy grin plastered across his face as he watched the child dance among the stars.

"You should meet her, ya know?"

His smile turns to a frown, his eyebrows furrowing as the Earth twirls in utter delight. He can see the mischief dancing across his blue, azure eyes which were much like his own and a cheeky smile adorning his lips.

"I don't have time for this," the Sun guardian mutters, running his blonde, fiery locks of hair before stepping away and wanting nothing more of the conversation to come about.

"Oh come on, Sun! Don't be that way!" the small Earth guardian flies over to him, yet his teasing tone still does not diminish, "All I'm saying is that you'd be a fool not to meet her! Like a huge, huge, huge, huge, huge…"

The Sun groans in annoyance at the little ones persistence, gritting his teeth and smacking a hand to his forehead. This child had far too much fire in his belly, which was quite something for the blazing Sun to say as he too consumed the fire. The core of this child held a brilliant radiance to it he would admit, and his own glow of youth and innocence emitted from him despite his … annoyingness.

"Are you finished yet?" the Sun asks, only to find himself humming to block out the noise and his fingers massaging his temples to relieve the oncoming headache.

"…Huge, huge, huge, huge…"

"Are you **_done,_** Earth?!" he shouts out, his voice so land he is sure that even those who inhabited the Earth had felt his anger in the form of a sudden increase in the radiance of the sunlight, and maybe even a few heightened temperatures here and there.

The Earth stops his teasing tone, biting his lower lip much like the Moon had done, before pointing a finger up in a motion to stop the Sun from further announcing his displeasure, "huge, huge idiot," he grins mischievously again mostly at the Sun rolling his eyes and the hint of a smirk playing at his lips, " _now_ I'm done,"

It is quiet for a bit, a comforting silence as the Earth watches the Sun ponder his thoughts, lightly tapping his finger against his lips in a deep thought. He sees that the Sun is looking at him, but not really looking at him, rather at the specks of vibrant greenery blooming across some of the land of the earth thanks to his sunlight.

"What would she see in me anyway?" the Sun responds all of a sudden, a sad smile adorning his lips and a faint red brushing his cheeks as he leans over the earth again, watching as his sunlight grows across the other half of the Earth, "All I do is avoid her, unable to see her most of the time because I shine far too bright sometimes for my own good. And when we do manage to meet it's only once every few decades."

"Wait, so you have actually met her?" the little Earth grins wider - if possible - and wiggles his eyebrows up and down.

The Sun nervously laughs, rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah, well more like I see her. We've never really talked,"

"You're such a _loser_!"

"Excuse me?!"

"The Moon is so pretty, and nice, and she has an everglow about her! She sings the most wonderful lullabies and has the sweetest voice/ She even gives the nicest hugs and walks like a goddess across the stars! All the lights love her and she has never, ever been a meanie like you can be sometimes! If you think she wouldn't want to talk to you now, then you're a big giant idiot!" the Earth huffs, before crossing his arms and gliding away to soothe his tantrum.

The Sun could only heartily laugh - he could never take the child seriously. How the lords above had been adamant on such a young guardian he shall never knew.

* * *

The truth is he has always watched her from a far, often stunned by how her raven, long locks lick at her milky, white skin. The strapped black dress she adorns also creates a beautiful contrast against her porcelain skin and moonshine eyes which were tinted with the tiniest shade of lavender. It hugs her beautiful form at her upper half before flowing so elegantly to her feet and beyond like a dark bell drop. Along with her lace shawl, which was wrapped around her forearms, her dress trails behind her as she drifts across the stars, who also look in awe at her beauty. He has to sometimes glance away at how her shawl's shimmer rivals that of the stars, with the glitter varying in colours which illuminate the night sky in its blues, pinks, greens and whites when the light hits it _just righ_ t. She had casted a spell on him unknowingly the very first moment her met her eyes. And he was breathless ever since.

It was then he always took particular care of the creatures she enjoyed, not telling the Earth of his particular fascination of lavenders and bell drops he aided to grow quicker with more sunshine because she loved them so. Though he held a fiery passion, he was still gentle at heart. Much like her.

Yet they still held many differences. The fiery, hot and untamed Sun is nothing like her. It's almost poetic how different they are, and how they can never truly spoke. When he felt himself get breathless by such a sight, he often kept his mouth firmly shut, in hopes nothing embarrassing would spill out of his lips as he watched her glance at him every eclipse. It would however be a lie to say he had never spoken to her. I mean after millions of years in the universe, they would have to have talked at one point surely?

Well at least, that's what The Earth thought of the situation anyway. Little did he know though…

* * *

Every lunar and solar eclipse they find themselves in a particular dance with one another, as the motions of the sun and moon ride closer to one another eclipsing the full burst of sunshine and moonlight from the earth, lulling the Earth guardian into a deep sleep each and every time.

They smiled knowingly at one another, hand in hand, both with pink blushes dusting their cheeks and eyes glistening despite this position being one they know so well. They watch as the little Earth they love has his slumber, and the Moon continues to hum her sweet symphony. Despite his constant disapproval of the young ones attitude towards him, he still found himself soften as he watches the guardian breath softly.

They glance at one another, blue orbs meets pearl ones. His heat embraces her body, caressing at her ivory skin while her peaceful glow encircles his being too with a tinted lavender colour blending into his orange aura.

"Thus he sleeps…" she presses her lips to the little Earth's forehead, not once disconnecting her fingers which were entwined with his.

"So he does…" His smile widens, eyes tracing the strand of hair which falls across her face, once again inciting his desire to pull it away and cup her rose-tinted cheeks.

To help grow the Earth, in both spirit and physicality was the purpose they both shared, and he prays his thank yous to the divine powers that bestowed such a stunning being who creates hopes and dreams to be by his side. They loved the little one they helped to blossom.

"I have missed you," she whispers, no embarrassment gracing her features, and he finds himself almost speechless as the abrupt confession escaping her lips.

"I…" ** _love you._** He wishes to whisper back, but the honest thing is, they already knew that. This warmth and passion which ran across their chests and the beautiful day dreams that consisted of each other as they lost themselves within the colours of the Earth and the creates which inhabit it. What about the desire to run their thumbs across each others cheeks, cupping at the red skin which radiated a warmness and colour. Or what about the skip in their heart beat as their eyes met or the immense need to brush her soft, rose lips against his mouth whenever they so much as glance at each other…

…What else could this be but love?

He pulls her closer, their hands still on either side of the earth but the beaming of one another finds itself more vibrant than before, "I missed you too…my _Moonlight_ ," he smiles back.

The truth is, it had never mattered to either who beamed with the most radiance. Nor did it matter how many years it took to see one another again.

But it was moments like this, when in each others arms, where they both shone **_brightest._**

And the Earth smiles in his sleep at their whispers.


End file.
